Sustituto
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Una noche de copas parece dejar completamente inconsciente al hermoso Dragón de Baishe. En su letargo anhela la compañía del hombre que conoció hace casi siete años, el hombre que sacudio su vida... Desea su compañía, desea sus besos; pero el único hombre a su lado en este momento es Yoh... (Traducción).


¡Hola!

Como ya había mencionado, estoy migrando y editando todas las traducciones que he realizado previamente y que tengo publicadas en otro sitio. Viewfinder, desde luego, no iba a ser la excepción, ya que este fue el fandom en el que me inicié en el mundo del fanfiction y el yaoi, y aunque lo tenga olvidado un poco, Fei Long sigue siendo y será siempre uno de mis personajes favoritos. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia, al igual que los personajes no me pertenece. Viewfinder pertenece a Yamane Ayano y esta historia, que es una traducción, pertenece a **delwynmarch** , quien muy amablemente me dio su aprobación.

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene técnicamente non-con pero sin violencia y sexo ebrio.

 **Nombre del original** : **Substitute** by **delwynmarch** (pueden buscarlo en livejournal, he intentado dejar el link de todas las formas y ha sido imposible).

 **Portada:** Créditos de la imagen de portada para **char_comet.**

 **Notas:** Este fic ha sido posteado simultáneamente en Amor Yaoi (hace tiempo, mucho tiempo).

* * *

 **Sustituto**

La puerta se abre lentamente tras de mí. El rostro triste de Tao me mira con lágrimas contenidas que brillan en sus ojos. Le acaricio brevemente el cabello y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por darle una sonrisa que lo tranquilice.

—El Maestro Fei estará bien, no te preocupes. Ve a dormir un poco. —El pobre chico no tiene por qué ver esto.

Debo esperar a que Tao esté sano y salvo en su cuarto antes de entrar silenciosamente en la habitación de Fei Long. Cierro la puerta tras de mí, luego respiro profundamente, listo para enfrentarme al desastre de esta noche.

Fei Long se encuentra desmayado en su asiento habitual, frente a la ventana. Sus muñecas caen densamente sobre los brazos de la silla y su cabeza se desploma hasta uno de sus hombros. Sus ojos están cerrados y un mechón de su cabello de alguna manera quedó atrapado entre sus labios parcialmente abiertos. Desde la pesada respiración hasta la palidez de su rosto combinando con el rubor en la nariz y mejillas; puedo decir que ya está inconsciente, tengo que actuar ahora ya que puede llegar a enfermarse.

Envuelvo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, quito su cabello del camino y refunfuña mientras lo pongo de pie. Somos aproximadamente de la misma estatura y aunque es más liviano que yo, cuando actúa de esta forma, como un total peso muerto, puede ser sorprendentemente pesado. El peso que sostiene mi cuerpo, sin embargo, no es nada en comparación con la carga que hay en mi corazón. _«¿Qué te está ocurriendo Fei Long?»._

Fei Long no resiste el alcohol. Él lo sabe y por eso nunca bebe en compañía de nadie. A veces, sin embargo, cuando toda la rabia y el dolor lo consumen, se excede con demasiada facilidad, cede y se sumerge en una noche de bebida solitaria. El resultado nunca es abrumador, pero últimamente ya no parece importarle nada. Antes solía hundirse en este estado quizá media docena de veces en un año, pero esta es la tercera vez que se entrega a este mecanismo destructivo desde que regresó de Japón, hace casi un mes. Me gustaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió allí...

Le arrastro al cuarto de baño. Bajo la tapa sobre el asiento del inodoro y con mucho cuidado coloco a Fei Long en el suelo, de rodillas sobre él. Necesito vaciar su estómago o lo que queda de él después de beber de esta forma, pero primero tengo que domar este maldito cabello. Busco en uno de los armarios y tiro al suelo un puñado de toallas de mano y pañuelos de seda. Tomo el cabello de Fei Long y lo ato en la parte de atrás de su espalda; luego, envuelvo firmemente uno de los pañuelos alrededor de su cabeza atrapando todas las sueltas y rebeldes hebras de ese largo y sedoso cabello negro. Ahora puedo oírle jadear y tragar fuertemente, tengo que apurarme.

Agarro su cepillo de dientes y lo aparto del inodoro. Lo sostengo firmemente a través de los hombros con uno de mis brazos; con el dorso de la otra alzo la tapa. Agacho la cara de Fei Long sobre el inodoro, susurro una disculpa en su oído, e inserto con cuidado el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

Odio tener que hacer esto, pero no tengo otra opción. No se sabe la cantidad de alcohol que ha ingerido esta noche, y sé por experiencia que puede extralimitarse fácilmente. Tener que hospitalizarlo por intoxicación masiva de alcohol es un asunto sumamente desagradable, con consecuencias potencialmente desastrosas en caso de que sus demás subordinados, socios de negocios y enemigos escuchen hablar de ello. No tengo ningún deseo en repetir esos delicados procedimientos por los que todos ya tuvimos que pasar —Fei Long, Tao, los médicos y yo—, las dos veces que ocurrió fueron más que suficientes. Es mucho más fácil vaciar su estómago por mi propia cuenta; solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, los sonidos dolorosos de sus arcadas indefensas junto con la manera en que su cuerpo ciegamente se agita y se sacude en mis brazos, es difícil de soportar. «¿Por qué se hace esto?» Tiene todo lo que alguien en su posición puede soñar, y sin embargo, es casi miserable —y todo por culpa de una persona… La tristeza una vez más oscurece mis pensamientos mientras me veo obligado a aceptar la deprimente verdad: el Dragón de Baishe aún sigue desesperadamente obsesionado con Asami-sama al igual que en aquel entonces, cuando estaba en la cárcel.

Siete años —ya han pasado siete años, y sin embargo, Fei Long aún es incapaz de dejar en el pasado lo que ocurrió con Asami. Mis brazos se envuelven un poco más fuerte alrededor de su agitado pecho mientras me pregunto por enésima vez _qué_ fue lo que Asami exactamente pudo haberle hecho para despertar estos sentimientos tan violentos. Rabia cruda ante la idea de Baishe pidiendo la ayuda de Asami fue la que le sacó de su estado de trance en la cárcel. Una arraigada e inquebrantable furiosa necesidad de venganza ha sido la que le ha impulsado desde que fue puesto en libertad.

Y a pesar de todo…

—A... sami...

Su voz es débil, su tono suplicante, como siempre cuando se embriaga y después llora por Asami. Este no es el grito de un enemigo furioso, no, esta es la plegaria desesperada de un niño o un amante abandonado. Como siempre, me rompe el corazón.

Ahora ha dejado de moverse, así que puedo llevarlo a la cama. Con cuidado, limpio su rostro con una toalla, antes de envolver una vez más uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ponerlo de pie. Lo sostengo, lo apretó… tanto que así no caerá de mis brazos, además, si soy honesto conmigo mismo, mantengo la vana esperanza de que él pueda sentir mis cuidados y que eso tal vez pueda llegar a calmar su dolor, aunque solo sea un poco.

Tao ha preparado la habitación antes de irse, ha encendido la lámpara y además ha quitado el cubre sabana; dejó también una bata de seda cuidadosamente preparada en la parte inferior de la cama. Pobre Tao, trabaja tan duro por hacer más fácil la vida de Fei Long, y sin embargo, tiene que vivir con el remordimiento de que nada de lo que es o hace es suficiente...

Fei Long no se mueve mientras abro su changshan. Cuando se emborracha de esta forma, llega hasta un punto en que yo fácilmente podría hacerle cualquier cantidad de cosas y ni siquiera se daría cuenta, ni siquiera lo recordaría. No puedo entender si se deja completamente a mi merced, si confía demasiado en mí o si siente absoluta indiferencia por su propia seguridad; desde luego, él sabe mejor que nadie que engañarse a sí mismo ignorando su propia sensualidad enciende la lujuria en demasiadas personas, incluyendo sus propios subordinados.

No puedo resistirme a frotar mis dedos contra la cicatriz en su pecho, frunce el ceño y suspira por el toque y una vez más, una letanía demasiado familiar de confusas preguntas llena mi mente. Él insiste en que Asami-sama le hizo esa cicatriz, pero yo simplemente no me atrevo a creerlo. He leído los informes de la policía, _todos_ ellos, y no son congruentes, sobre todo en lo que al arma y a la bala se refiere. Más importante aún, yo conozco a Asami; si él hubiera querido matar a Fei Long, lo habría logrado, no hubiera fallado por tan poco. Por último, está el hecho de que un hombre, cuya descripción coincide con la de Asami, aparece en algunos de los primeros informes de la policía y del hospital, y esto no tiene ningún sentido: si Asami hubiese querido matar a Fei Long, no hubiese tenido la intensión de salvarlo…

Cansado, niego con mi cabeza e intento olvidarme de estas reflexiones sin sentido. Lo levanto con cuidado, sentándolo, apoyándolo contra mí para continuar con mi labor. El suelto changshan cae por sus hombros y me dedico a trabajar deslizando sus brazos en las mangas de la bata de noche, la seda se desliza fácilmente a través de su suave piel y entonces me doy cuenta con conmoción y vergüenza de lo que hacen mis dedos. No se me permite tocarlo de esta manera, nunca puedo hacerlo; tengo que recordarlo y resistir la tentación de caer en tales caricias robadas.

—Asami…

Su voz es muy baja, como si me estuviera susurrando al oído. Trato de ignorar el retorcijón de dolor que crece en mi pecho.

Me congelo mientras sus firmes labios claramente besan mi cuello.

—Asami…

Su cálido aliento contra mi piel me hace temblar. No puedo salir de mi asombro mientras sus manos empiezan a moverse. Lenta y temblorosamente, una de ellas se empuña en la parte trasera de mi camisa, mientras la otra se arrastra hasta mi pecho. Mi corazón late muy rápido, pero mi cerebro sigue petrificado mientras esa boca caliente viaja a lo largo de mi mandíbula, dejando besos inseguros a medida que avanza.

—Asami, por favor… —Ahí está otra vez, el tono de la mendicidad, mientras los labios de Fei Long llegan hasta el costado de los míos y se sitúan ahí, esperando… Aún permanece aferrado a mí como si se le fuera la vida y mis brazos lo sostienen más fuerte que nunca porque él es la mía. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrarse a través de mi ropa, entrelazándose suavemente alrededor de mis músculos, mientras que su olor familiar llena mis fosas nasales y me hace sentir más seguro, como si estuviera en casa de una forma que nunca antes experimenté en ningún otro lugar o incluso con ninguna otra persona.

—Asami. —No puedo soportarlo, cierro los ojos y giro mi cabeza lentamente, lo suficiente como para capturar sus labios entre los míos. Respira duro, tembloroso, antes de estremecerse con un corto gemido.

No estoy seguro de si lo estaba esperando, pero tengo que dar marcha atrás cuando abre su boca para que introduzca en ella mi lengua; por mucho que lo amo y por mucho que me he atrevido a soñar con que algo como esto suceda, no hay nada que pueda hacer frente al hecho de que su boca en estos momentos sabe a enfermo. Me duele el corazón cuando lo siento rígido de la decepción ante mi resistencia, por lo que rápidamente me sumerjo en su cuello. Lamo y beso la pálida piel hasta que una vez más se derrite contra mí, apoyando su cabeza fuertemente en mi hombro.

—Asami... —Hay un nuevo tipo de necesidad en su voz y me doy cuenta de que este podría ser nuestro punto sin retorno. Si no paramos esto aquí y ahora, no sé hasta dónde llegaremos ¿Estoy dispuesto a hacer esto?

Con mucho cuidado me inclino hasta Fei Long, quien una vez más, yace sobre la cama. Automáticamente se relaja y me aprovecho de su débil agarre sobre mi camisa para apartarme. Desato el pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza y lo admiro por un rato.

Su rostro está pálido, con solo dos puntos impares de color rosa en sus mejillas. Su boca está ligeramente abierta, su respiración es irregular y difícil. Sus ojos... Sus ojos están abiertos pero sin ver nada con claridad. Su gris pálido evoca a una tormenta, una tormenta eléctrica, con destellos rojos y morados. Estos colores no podrían ser más diferentes de los que usualmente brillan desde esas grises profundidades: como el resplandor azul hielo de la ira, o como el feroz brillo verde del orgullo y la ambición. Esta noche, se ve perdido y desesperado con necesidad —la necesidad de Asami, la necesidad de todo lo que Asami solía darle.

El nombre de Asami una vez más cae de su boca incluso mientras las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos. Un sollozo rompe el silencio de su garganta y sé que no hay manera de que pueda dejarlo sin por lo menos tratar de darle lo que su alma y su cuerpo tanto anhelan. No puedo huir cuando él me necesita, y no puedo quedarme y verlo sufrir. Estoy entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo, sé que fácilmente puedo elegir la opción de ofrecerle alguna pizca de paz, aunque solo sea por esta noche.

Conociendo a Asami tan íntimamente como le conocí, puedo hacer una conjetura en cuanto a cómo proceder. Sosteniéndome sobre mi brazo, bajo mi rostro hasta el pecho de Fei Long y lentamente tomo entre mis dientes su suave pezón. Lo lamo, una, dos veces, y ya le oigo jadear mientras su cuerpo se retuerce debajo del mío. No hay duda: está listo; esto es sin duda lo que necesita. Quieto, mi mano libre duda mientras se abre paso revoloteando por su abdomen y su costado ¿Realmente puedo…?

Deja escapar un grito de súplica cuando mi muñeca sin saberlo se tropieza con la cubierta erección que aún no había alcanzado a notar. Los pantalones de fina seda no hacen nada por contenerla, sino todo lo contrario: el suave material debe ser una tortura, frotándose suavemente sobre semejante excitación. Todavía no sé por qué Fei Long no usa ropa interior, pero estoy agradecido por esta extraña costumbre, al menos por esta vez mientras me obligo a envolver mi mano temblorosa alrededor de su pene cubierto. Tengo que tomar esto con calma; después de tantos años de negar mis fantasías, la sola idea bajarle los pantalones todavía se siente muy mal por ahora.

Una de sus manos sube insegura a lo largo de mi brazo de apoyo y mi hombro, recorriendo ese camino hasta llegar a mi cabello, al cual comienza alternativamente a frotar y agarrar. Desde la esquina de mis ojos puedo ver mientras mi boca se desliza a través de su pecho que su otra mano ya se encuentra enterrada firmemente en la sábana.

—A…asa… mi… —Está jadeando más y más fuerte mientras mi mano trabaja en su duro miembro. El primer movimiento fue el más difícil; ahora que me he reconciliado con la realidad de lo que estoy haciendo, mis dedos se vuelven cada vez más ágiles y audaces segundo tras segundo. Deslizo mi pulgar sobre la cabeza cubierta de su pene, sonriendo por el gemido que se escapa de su garganta. Lo aprieto, lo toco, lo froto mientras mis dientes, mi lengua y mis labios resbalan dulcemente por todo su cuello y su pecho.

Cuando las primeras gotas mojan la seda y hacen que se pegue, por fin estoy listo; mi mano cuidadosamente desliza los pantalones de sus caderas, liberando su erección y haciéndole sacudirse contra mí. Egoístamente me permito tomar unos minutos para disfrutar de la visión y sensación de sus delgadas, estrechas caderas, y los firmes músculos de sus perfectos muslos bajo mi palma.

Las yemas de mis dedos trazan patrones que fluyen libremente en el interior de sus piernas y él gime y se retuerce bajo de mí. Grita de nuevo cuando tomo con cuidado sus testículos. Miro hacia arriba por su pecho y bebo ansiosamente la lujuriosa necesidad grabada por todo su hermoso rostro. Si Asami-sama alguna vez tuvo esto, entonces no puedo comprender cómo pudo dejarlo ir…

El agarre de Fei Long en mi cabello se torna doloroso cuando una vez más envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su pene. Está tirando mi cabeza contra su pecho, pero está tan débil que aún puedo proceder como yo quiero. Muevo la cabeza un poco más abajo, lamiendo mi camino a lo largo de los huesos de sus costillas. Tiembla ante el roce de mis labios y yo deseo tener más brazos para poder sostenerlo con fuerza. Los músculos de su estómago se estremecen mientras los beso; gritos incoherentes y de súplica escapan de él entre jadeos ásperos. Supongo que no debería sentirme feliz de que este tan perdido que ni siquiera puede pronunciar el nombre de Asami, pero lo estoy —oh sí, sí que lo estoy.

Por unos pocos y preciosos momentos, puedo engañarme a mí mismo pensando que él es mío. Puedo pretender que eligió mi compañía. Puedo fingir que verdaderamente es mi toque el que quiere. Puedo fingir que _me_ ama.

Miro hacia arriba una vez más y lo observo con hambre mientras parece estar alcanzando su orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se retuerce y se mueve contra el mío; puedo sentir cada golpe de sus caderas, cada rayo de placer que recorre sus tensos músculos y sus nervios sobreexcitados. Sus rápidas respiraciones y ásperos gemidos llenan mis oídos. Me acerco y planto un beso en su cuello que se mueve locamente antes de poner mi mejilla junto a la suya. Está cubierto de sudor y su olor embriagador es abrumador. Muevo mi brazo de apoyo hacia arriba y entierro mi mano en el suave y pesado montón de su revuelto cabello.

Este es el lugar al que pertenezco y nunca quiero irme.

Extiendo la situación por el mayor tiempo posible, reduciendo y aligerando mis movimientos mientras lo siento acercase a su clímax. Su frustración es mi placer; su infierno es mi cielo. Él quiere llegar al final ya, yo quiero quedarme aquí para siempre.

Aunque, al final, él es el único que importa. Mi corazón se rompe incluso aunque el orgullo y la satisfacción llenan mis tripas cuando le doy los últimos golpes y él inclina su cabeza hacia atrás con un grito silencioso. El tiempo parece detenerse por un momento mágico en el que los dos tenemos lo que queremos: él ha encontrado su liberación a manos de Asami, y yo le he servido y lo he amado de la forma más íntima.

Luego cae sobre la almohada y me obligo a sentarme y alejarme. No tengo ningún derecho de abusar de su compañía por más tiempo. Tropiezo medio a ciegas mientras me dirijo hacia el baño y regreso; mis manos tiemblan mientras limpio su cuerpo sudoroso y tembloroso lo mejor que puedo. Termino de quitar los pantalones de seda y cuidadosamente pongo la bata de noche en su lugar y termino de amarrarla. Por último, empujo las sábanas sobre él y doy un paso atrás para darle una última mirada.

Por qué entonces ligeramente me inclino y le doy un rápido beso en sus labios, no lo sé.

Lo que sí sé es que el dolor agonizante que rompe mi corazón regresa de nuevo cuando susurra el nombre de Asami una última vez antes de voltearse y quedarse dormido profundamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
